The Logan Boy
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Why does my life have to be so complicated? So my sisters powers wigged out and sent me into the past greaaat. Now what the heck do i do? I guess i should enjoy this, hope i dont die here... finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

We go to a normal looking kitchen somewhere in jump city….

At the table sat a boy we haven't met before, he was sixteen, he had shaggy purple hair, and grayish skin. His name?  
Riely James Logan.  
He was relaxing at the kitchen table drinking his favorite herbal tea. He took a sip and sighed calmly. Suddenly a little bundle of green flew into the room. He looked over to see his younger sister, and was thirteen and she constantly had too much energy. He looked up to see his little sister with green skin and hair but violet eyes, her name was Alexis Renée Logan, but he often called her Lexie.

* * *

Riely POV:  
Lexie jumped at me and gave me a hug.  
'hey Riely!'  
I chuckled lightly at the energy she had this early in the morning.

'hey Lexie why are you so hyper today?'

She giggled out a no reason and ran to the fridge to get her soy milk. I chuckled again and heard a strange fighting/ scuffling sound behind me. I turned to see three more of my siblings enter the room. The eldest of the three was ten-year old Jane Arella Logan she has purple hair and eyes with pale skin just like me. She is the only one that looks exactly like mom considering im a boy. She was dragging poor six-year-old River Daniel Logan into the had green hair, skin and eyes he was the spitting image of dad.  
Now on that note if Jane looked just like mom and River looked just like dad that just made the scene much more comical.

Jane had her arm wrapped around his neck as she dragged him into the room and poor River was fighting her with all he had. I chuckled at the scene.

'Jane' I said 'Quit abusing River'  
She scoffed. 'Aw come on Riely you know its funny'  
I nodded. 'it is. You know mom wont like it though'

Jane grumbled something about being older but let him go anyway. River paused to rub his neck watching Jane look for something to eat and said something under his breath about revenge before joining her in searching the cabinets.  
I heard a small giggling and turned towards the door where Aiden Keith Logan the four old of the family stood laughing behind his hand. He kept laughing as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of fruit and sat beside me to eat it. I smiled and shook my head at my younger siblings and took a sip of tea as Jane and River began to fight over a box of cereal.  
Suddenly a yell echoed through out the house-

GARFEILD MARK LOGAN! Get your lazy ass out of bed NOW!'

I laughed to myself , moms up. The kids scrambled to get ready for the day and out of the room before mom came in. I heard a loud THUMP! And laughed again, dads up.  
I grinned to myself and sipped my tea

Mom Came into the room a moment followed closely followed by dad rubbing his head. For those of you who haven't guessed who my parents are- you're idiots, but I guess ill tell you anyway.

My mother is Racheal Arella Logan or Raven but dad calls her name is Garfeild Mark Logan or Beast Boy (he isn't called that very much anymore), mom calls him Gar and has sence they started dating.  
Anyway dad sat down beside me folding his arms on the table and putting his head down while mom went to help herself to the tea I made earlier. I chuckled at him and smirked around my cup.  
'Morning dad'  
He grumbled out a 'morning' from his arms and I chuckled at him again.

'aw come on dad it's not that early'  
His head rolled to the side enough so he could glare up at me. Suddenly mom appeared at the table with her own cup of tea.

'Gar at least attempt to wake up, and Riely quit using him to amuse yourself'  
I pouted. 'aw but you do it all the time'  
She nodded. 'yes but I can, you cant'  
This time dad chuckled and put his head back in his arms again

'Oh and Riely? I looked up at her.  
'yea mom?'

'Could you go wake up Izzy?'

'Sure'

I put my empty cup in the sink and headed toward Izzys room. When I got to her room I shook my head lightly she was so tangled in her sheets that I could bearly see her. You see Izzy is the youngest at three. Her real name is Isabella Lilly Logan but we call her Izzy for short. Its strange but she is the only Logan that looked even slightly normal with no purple or green anywhere. She has black silk hair and blue coral eyes, she didn't even have moms grey skin her skin was just extremely pale.  
Focus Riely. Ok so when I got there she was still fast asleep tangled up. I shook her slightly but she just rolled over .  
'Five more minutes mommy'

'Izzy come on wake up'  
I was about to shake her again when my left hand started calling blue. I took a step back and tried to get it off but it started crawling up my arm and it was moving fast. Panicked I called out to my parents.

'Ah mom! Dad! Help!'

They burst into the room and dove to help me just as it covered me completely. The last thing I saw before the black was the two of them coming towards me and then nothing…

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I woke up on cold concrete and sat up carefully holding my temple. I sighed and forced a small amount of healing power into my head to stop the throbbing of a headache.

Suddenly I heard a sound somewhere between a gurgle, a rawr, and a growl? I turned to see palasmus? I thought he was dead?  
Crap here he comes, and he's coming fast! I turned into a kitten (it's my favorite animal leave me alone!) and dove into the alley beside me. He ran straight past me and I watched him go, out of nowhere I heard a 'Titans Go!' and my head whipped around and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise.  
There were five teenagers chasing him, the teen titans, including mom and dad…..crap.

They all took off towards palasmus fighting and I paused to think of how weird they looked it was so different well except uncle cyborg, he didn't change all that much over the years. I couldn't help but stare.

Robin (the boy wonder) was really boney and he was dressed in some weird costume that reminded me of a stop light.

Starfire-Auntie star had on a top and bottom that almost looked like a swim suit plus matching gloves and boots.

Raven or mom wow she's young. She's wearing her old outfit I've seen in the back of her closet a few times it was a leotard, her cloak, boots, and her jeweled belt.

Beast Boy or dad oh I wanted to laugh so hard, he was the shortest! Dads always been taller than mom and it looked funny to see them stand together and her have about a foot on him, his ears even looked too big for him.  
I remember mom saying he was small but wow he had bearly enough, muscle to hold himself up. She said once that he got his big growth spurt when he was seventeen so he had to be sixteen here... ok that's creepy.

I just got teleported to another time? A time where I'm my dad's age? I felt a grin crawl across my face, I have more muscle than my dad and I'm taller... Oh this will be fun. I took several steps out of my hiding spot in the alleyway; eventually I got bored and curled up on the corner. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again I was somewhere different.

Confused I looked around, I was being carried, I looked up to see my mother's face still young.  
'What happened?'  
She looked down at me and it took me a moment to realize that she only heard a meow. She stroked my back and my instincts took over for a moment and I let out a quiet _purr_. I shook my head and looked at my surroundings; we were inside titan's tower. I had been here only a few times my entire life. She sat down on the couch and placed me carefully on her lap. I sat up and stretched, but suddenly my right front paw hurt. Confused I brought it back to me, it was bandaged. Mom seemed to notice my confusion so she explained;  
'A hunk of cement landed on your foot and I mended it so it's just sore.'  
I looked at her strangely; did she honestly think she was talking to a cat? She lifted an eyebrow at my expression.

'yes, I know you're a changeling beast boy could tell'

Ok duh I feel stupid, I forgot. I was about to jump off of her lap so I could change into myself when she started petting me again. I started to purr, dammit. She started talking to me.

'Don't change back yet, at least wait until tomorrow otherwise it'll hurt your hand.'

I sighed and laid down across her legs allowing her to pet me. The door to the room opened and dad wandered in, he still looks so weird to me. He plopped down beside her on the couch.

'Hey Rae is he awake?'

'yea Gar hes awake'

I turned to face him slightly surprised, they are dating already? Well, go dad.  
He looked thoughtful for a moment.

'hmm I wonder..'

Suddenly he turned into a green cat and I jumped under raven's hand. He walked up to me beside raven's leg and then he started talking in cat?

'Hey I'm beast boy; wow never met someone like me. Can you understand me?'

I nodded slowly.

He grinned. 'Cool! So have you ever met another changeling-'  
Annd he started rambling. I switched my position to laying sideways and put my head on ravens knee bored. I let him go on and then my eyes started getting heavy. Ravens voice woke me up.

'Gar stop rambling your making him fall asleep.'

She couldn't understand us but she knew what was happening, typical mom. Dad looked at her then to me, I happen to be yawning at the time and he laughed.

'Sorry dude, got carried away'

I shook my head to rid myself of the oncoming sleep. 'It's fine'

'So what's your name?'

'Riely'

'Riely what?'

I paused. Should I tell him my full name? No its too obvious ill just change my last name. I don't have to change it much though, this is dad I'm talking about.

'It's Riely James Leon what about you?'

'Oh sorry mine is Garfield Mark Logan'

Wow my dads an idiot, I can't belive he fell for that.I looked up at mom.

'What about her?'  
'Oh that's Raven Arella Roth'  
I paused again, ok weird too used to Raven Logan her name just sounds weird now. Dad apparently decided to ask a random question.

'Soo, why are you purple?'

'Purple?' I repeated.  
I brought my tail around to my face, yep purple.

'Weird' I raised an eyebrow. 'I'm usually black but mom told me I would change to my color soon but purple? REALLY?!'

I glared at my tail.

Dad tilted his head to the side and spoke 'your mom?'

Aw crap shouldn't have said that out loud. 'uh yea..'

At that moment mom rubbed a certain spot behind my ear and I purred. 'Damnit why can't I stop purring!'

Dad chuckled. 'You're lucky you know.'  
I looked at him slightly confused. 'How?'

He nodded at mom. 'Ravens petting you, she saved you by the way'  
'She did?'  
'Yea she got the rock off of you and fixed your foot'  
'Cool she's nice'  
'Yea she said something about feeling responsible and protective for some reason'  
I looked at him strangely. 'Weird'

I looked up at mom and tilted my head to the side. Does she know? No she couldn't there's no way. At least she knows I don't want to hurt anyone. Dad caught my attention again.

'Yea I know I told her you were a changeling and she brought you home with us'

He grumbled something under his breath about attention from Raven. Dads jealous, oh awesome. I chuckled and he looked back at me.

'Don't worry man she's all yours'  
If he could I'll bet he would be blushing.

'W-what?'

I smiled. 'Don't be jealous, just turn into a cat more often'

'Im not jealous!'

I grinned at him and cuddled into moms stomach and dad yelled at me.

'Hey quit it!'

I stopped and laughed at him. 'You just proved you are'

He seemed flustered. 'B-but... Aw dammit.

I laughed one more time and then yawned. I took a short glance at the window to see the sun setting. Raven stood up carrying me suddenly and I let out a surprised yelp. She carried me over to the closet and pulled out a blanket. She walked me back over to the couch, put the blanket down, and laid me on it. I gave her a confused look, she explained herself.

'Your sleeping in here tonight. Tomorrow when you can sleep normal well find a better place.'

I nodded at her and turned to dad, he spoke. 'Night dude'  
'Night'

He jumped off the couch and turned human, mom turned to him.  
'So whats his name?'  
'Its Riely'

She seemed mildly surprised for a moment and then turned to me with a small smile. 'Night Riely'

She grabbed dads hand and they walked out of the room. I smiled at the gesture they are teenagers, kind of cute. I'm apparently going to have to call them raven and beast boy, crap that's going to be hard. I curled into a ball and snuggled into my little blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I woke up to a scream and then I was in the air. Before I had even figured out what was going on I was being hugged…..by Starfire.

I struggled to get away without hurting her. 'Ah! Let go! AH! Help!'

Suddenly the door opened and dad ran into the room

'Star!' He waved frantically. 'Star! Put him down!'

She was so surprised she actually let go of me and I flopped onto the couch. I couldn't do anything but lay there and just try to breathe.

'Beast boy what is the matter? I was just giving the kitten a hug'

I grumbled. 'More like a choke hold'

No one heard me.

He smiled at her despite the situation and I glared at him.' Star you forgot about your strength'

She gasped and her eyes went wide. She looked at me, I was sitting up by now.

'OH! I am sorry poor kitty!'

Dad spoke. 'It's alright star. Oh and he's not a real cat, he's a changeling like me and his name is Riely.'  
He turned to me.  
'And by the way Riely, Rae doesn't want you to change back until she gets up in case you hurt your arm.'

I nodded at him but star looked sad so I walked to the edge of the couch and rubbed my head against her hand. She giggled and scratched my ear causing me to purr, dad chuckled to himself knowing I hated it and I ignored him.

The common room doors opened to reveal Cyborg, Robin, and Raven. Orange hands wrapped carefully around my mid-section as Starfire picked me up and flew over.

'Hello friends have you met the Riely?'

She held me up and Robin raised a slender girlish eyebrow, I almost started laughing but he spoke first.

'No? But Raven was telling us about a purple cat that was a changeling? That him Raven?

She nodded. 'Yeah that's him oh and you can change back now Riely'

I started squirming in Starfires arms and she put me down. I strolled a few steps away and stretched. When I started thinking of myself as a human I felt the failure tingling pain spread over my body and I was suddenly stretching as a human.

I took a deep breath. 'Ah it feels good to be back'

It took me a minute to realize I was being stared at. I turned to see then all openly gaping at me. I looked down to make sure I had on clothes, I did. I had on my black tank top that was sort of tight on my wash board abs, my also black pants with my jeweled belt slung around my hips and my black boots with jewels on the rims that matched perfectly. I even had on my cape I was wearing that used to belong to my mother I had just modified it to where it didn't close, it had sleeves and no hood but I kept the jewel on it.

Ok dressed I felt to make sure I wasn't bald. My hands touched my head and came in contact with my shaggy purple hair and followed it down past my ears (my dad's ears) and almost to my shoulders

Satisfied that I was indeed dressed and nothing was abnormal I looked up at everyone again slightly annoyed and huffed while crossing my arms.

'What is it?'  
Robin looked flustered. 'Y-you'  
I raised an eyebrow at him. 'I what?'  
Dad finally gathered his voice. 'Dude you look like Rae!'  
Mom nodded in quiet agreement.

What the? Of course I do. Aw crap dad moment I totally forgot about that, shit. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

'Uh…. Sorry? I think…'  
Mom looked thoughtful. 'Strange..'  
Dad's eyes lit up. 'Dude are you like from a different dimension?'

He ran up to me excited and I took a small cautious step back. I inwardly chuckled at the height difference, gah! Riely pay attention!

'Uh no?' I answered/ questioned.  
Robin seemed to wake up. 'Then why do you look like Raven?'  
'Uh I don't know, I just do?' Uh how and the hell do I explain this without telling them everything…  
Star squealed. 'Glorious! I have a new friend!'

She hugged me like before but this time in my human form it didn't hurt. I chuckled when everyone cringed and hugged her back tightly, she reminded me of her daughter from my time which made me smile. Star let go and launched into her list of questions.

'Whats your favorite color? Book? Food? Activity?'  
I paused to laugh. 'Uh in order? Blue, don't really have a favorite because I love them all, tea, irritating my dad, and reading.'  
She squealed and flew away.

Cyborg looked like he was going to suddenly combust by the look on his face. 'Wow dude didn't that hurt?'  
I shrugged 'Not really I train with my dad all the time.'

'Who is your father?' I turned to grin at Robin.  
'I don't think I'm going to tell you, you'll find out when him and mom come to get me.'  
He managed to growl and I almost turned into a baby tiger to mock him when he spoke up.  
'Tell me.'  
I smiled 'no'  
'you have to'  
I tilted my head to the side. 'No I don't'  
He clenched his fists. 'It's an order'  
I crossed my arms. 'I'm not on the team'  
He crossed his arms as well. 'you're in the tower and you have powers so you're on the team.'  
I raised a thin purple eyebrow at him. 'So?'  
He looked smug. 'So you have to tell me.'  
I gave him a toothy grin. 'Nope'  
He looked pissed. 'Then leave, you had no right to come here.'  
I shrugged. 'Sure and I didn't come here, Raven brought me'  
His turn to raise a girly eyebrow. 'Why would she do that?'  
I shrugged again. 'She probably felt bad because I got hurt in your fight with plasmus. Now are you done interrogating me so I can leave in peace?'

He growled and I was again reminded of a baby tiger as a grin threatened to overtake my face but then he nodded. I turned, shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way towards the door.  
A flood of black energy and 3 seconds later mom was standing in front of me with her arms crossed giving me the look. The look that meant I have to do what she says or else, danm even as her eldest son that look still gives me the creeps. I sighed.

'Yes Raven?'  
She crossed her arms in a defiant matter. 'You're staying here'  
'I am?'  
'Yes'

I raised an eyebrow at the younger version of my mother and contemplated going against her wishes and mentally cringed at the thought. I shrugged carefully and turned my body to lean against the wall beside the door.

'Whatever you say Raven'

She walked past me to stand in front of Robin. 'He's staying'  
He looked at her calmly. 'We don't need him.'  
'I don't really care'  
Robin looked at her strangely. 'Why do you want him to stay?'  
She shrugged. 'He looks like me, we are connected somehow and I feel protective over him and I'm not sure why, but he's not leaving.

Robin grumbled under his breath about something but he knew he couldn't win against mom so he nodded.

'Alright Raven but he'll need to find a place to sleep.'  
I piped up. 'I can always sleep as a cat on the foot of someone's bed, better yet I like the couch.  
Mom shook her head. 'No you'll stay with someone; the couch is a last resort.'

I shrugged. 'Alright Raven, any takers?'  
Cyborg shook his head. 'Sorry man I have a charged not a bed.'  
'That's fine.' I paused. 'Oh and I refuse to sleep within 20 feet of Robin'  
Dad spoke up. 'Hey man you can stay with me, I still have my bunk bed'  
I shrugged again. 'Sure why not?'

Mom cringed and I looked at her strangely. 'Should I be worried?'

She nodded gravely and as I was dragged out of the room by a green blur I thought I saw her shudder.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Dad pulled me into a green room that looked like it was home to a monster. He started talking a mile a minute as I looked carefully around the room.

My nose twitched… what was that smell?

My ear twitched… something just moved….

Dad bounced on his bed and an old pizza box fell off, something inside growled.

My eye twitched… what the hell is going on in here?!

Suddenly dad held up something to my face, it was molded and vile to my enhanced senses. I felt the sudden urge to claw my nose off my face but didn't do it, instead I sneezed. The thing jumped like I scared it and then hurled itself at my face. It latched on and I tried to rip it off. I clawed at it and something black oozed to cover my nails and the thing bit me. I screamed, turned into a ferret and it crumpled to the ground.

I changed back to myself and sprinted out of the room and around the corner only to barrel into Starfire. We tumbled over each other and I landed across her stomach. I jumped off her and pulled her up. She sent me a grateful smile and I was once again reminded of a girl from my future and I allowed myself to give her a full-blown grin, something I gained from my father. She spoke to me and my trance was broken I was in the past not the future, a glimpse of beautiful green eyes flashed in my memory but I shook my head and sighed.

'Hello friend Riely did friend Beast Boys room not fit your needs?' She cocked her head to the side and I imagined a lock of black hair falling carefully over her shoulder and mentally slapped myself. This is my auntie Star not my Mari.

I shook my head in a 'no' at her not quite trusting my voice. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the halls talking to me over her shoulder. 'You may stay in my room with me if it suits you but for boyfriend Robin you will have to sleep as an animal.'

Her happiness was contagious and I let my depressing thoughts fade away. She pulled me into a room that consisted of nothing but pink. I felt my eye start twitching and tried to ignore it. She dumped me on her bed and flew to her dresser happily chatting about her new friend. Something moved in the corner and I whipped around to the sight, it was just silkie. I smiled lightly and scratched his stomach while he slept. Suddenly Star appeared again holding a box of makeup, I started to back away.

'no star , I don't want any make up.'  
She gave me a pouting face. 'Oh but please friend Riely! Friend raven refuses and friends Beast boy, Cyborg, and boyfriend Robin run away.'

I almost melted at her face but held firm. 'No star'

She looked sad and floated away; she came back a few seconds with a bowl of grey gunk. She called it the pudding of sadness. 'You have made me sad you must eat!'

Her face was no longer cute but scary. I shivered and I backed away. 'Come on star calm down'

I held up my hands in fake surrender as she advanced on me. She dove and I yelped as she landed on me and shoved a spoon full into my mouth. I don't know how I did it but I got away and was once again running down the halls of the tower.

'Friend Riely come back here!'  
I sped up and nearly trampled Robin turning a corner. I ran into the common room seeking refuge and saw mom on the couch reading. This was my only chance.  
I turned into a kitten and sprinted under the couch pushing my whole body into the back corner to hide. I heard mom let out a startled sound but tried to ignore it.

The common room doors opened and I tensed. Please don't be Star, please don't be Star.

'Hey Rae'  
I took a sigh of relief, it was dad.  
'Gar why did Riely just run in here and hide under the couch?' She sighed. 'What did your room do to him?'  
I could practically see dads sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck, I snorted.  
'Uhh… it tried to eat him?'  
'What?! Gar get him out so I can check him for injuries!'  
I pictured his flinch.  
'Ok Rae.'

Suddenly a little green kitten appeared in my view from the crack under the couch. He started crawling towards me, I hissed at him and he paused to look at me.  
'Dude what's wrong with you?'  
My temper boiled.  
'What's wrong with me?! I just got mauled by something growing in your room, stuffed into a room of all pink, and fed grey pudding! What do you think is wrong with me?!'  
He took a step back. 'Wow man calm down'  
'You calm down, I'm perfectly calm!'  
'No you're not your freaking out.'  
I pounced forward and swatted him across the head (like a cat bitch slap) and he flew out from under the couch.

He landed upside down beside the coffee table. He turned human and rolled over holding his head. I saw Moms feet come towards him and a knee appeared as I assume she knelt beside him.

'Gar what happened?'  
'Oww… My head, he smacked me!'  
'Are you alright? What did he say?'  
'He was completely freaked out yelling about pink, something mauling him, and grey pudding.'  
Mom sighed again. 'He must be freaked out because of you and Starfire.'

Her knee disappeared and her feet came closer. Her hands appeared, along with the rest of her body. She was lying on her stomach and one large purple eye was in my vision.

'Be careful Rae'  
'Oh Gar be quiet'

She watched me carefully and reached her hand under the couch towards me. I wasn't angry anymore but I didn't want to come out so I swatted her hand away from me carefully so I wouldn't hurt her.  
She frowned at me.  
'Riely its ok, calm down'  
I shook my head violently and backed farther into the couch. She smiled at me randomly and let out a small giggle.  
'Don't worry Riely I won't let them put you back in either room, I promise.'

I took a small step forward as she reached out again and started to scratch the spot behind my ears. I purred.  
I opened my eyes startled, I was moving. I looked down to see Mom had wrapped a hand around my stomach and was pulling me out. I turned away from her and dug my claws into the carpet behind me and as she dragged me out from under the couch I left claw marks.  
When she had me out I gave up and let her pick me up to cradle my little form in her arms.  
Dad appeared in front of me scratching the back of his head sheepishly just like I figured.  
'Sorry dude.' He said.  
I started grumbling.

Star burst into the room then carrying her bowl of pudding and I jumped out of Moms arms to run away, I didn't get far. Star blocked the exit. I turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
She grabbed a hold of my tail; I think I was the only one who heard the bone crunch. She lifted me up by my now shattered tail and I let my instincts take over.

I curled upwards and sank my teeth and claws into her hand; she screamed and threw me away from her. For the few seconds I was airborne I wondered why I always get hurt as a cat, but that thought process stopped abruptly when I slammed into the wall.  
I heard several cracking sounds and a loud ringing started to sound in my ears.

Star gasped as tears streamed down her face, and then she flew out of the room covering her mouth upset. I think mom was in shock because she just stared at me, dad too. Then they moved together and dove for me. I would've smiled had I not been a cat. My vision faded and my eyes closed as I let myself drift into the warm loving arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

I woke up slowly and crawled out of my subconscious to find myself somewhere dark and warm. I stood realizing as I regained feeling in my body that I was still in cat form and I was bandaged around my ribs and tail. Crap that means I can't change back until I heal some more. Great now I'm momentarily stuck in the form I always seem to get beat up in. I stretched and stiff and sore I looked around. I was in a dark bedroom, curtains closed, odd decorations, and a bed at the end of a long carpet.

I wonder who's room this is?

I stood and made my way slowly down the carpet and jumped quietly onto the bed. Mom was there sound asleep in a tank top and shorts. Something green was wrapped around her and I followed it to realize that it was dad's arms. She was snuggled into his chest and he was only in boxers. I laid down and let my tail twitch back and forth as I watched them sleep for a moment.

Oh man I wish I had a camera. I grinned like dad, this would be perfect blackmail.

Oh well. I sighed to myself and started thinking about the night sky and how I wanted to see the stars, a moment later I opened my eyes to notice I was on the roof.

What the? Oh yea I have moms teleporting powers, I better not use anything I got from mom around them since they already know I can change into animals.

I laid down hanging the tip of my tail over the edge of the roof. As I watched the breeze push it back and forth I wondered about my parents from my time.

Did they miss me? Were they worried? Would I ever get back? Would I ever see my brothers or sisters again?

Somehow with all these thoughts swirling through my head I managed to fall asleep.

I dreamt of the past when I was still a boy. I was five and little lexie was just barely two. I was sitting in the grass watching mom play with lexie as she figured out how to change into animals of different shaped and sizes. Randomly I was lifted off the ground, held upside down, and tickled. I fought to get free but dads green hands held me too tight to allow for any leverage.

I yelled at him to quit in between breaths and he chuckled at me.

All of a sudden his grip became to tight, it hurt. His laugh turned deeper and I watched his arms turn red.

Afraid I struggled to get away and he dropped me.

I stood up to see my father replaced by a man I had never met before with blood skin and razor teeth filling his smile with malice. I backed away from him slowly.

'Hello Riely.'

'How do u know my name? Who are you?'

'My name is trigon.'

'Where's my dad?'

The man, trigon, stepped aside and as i saw past him I gasped. The ground was scorched, trees ablaze and people turned to stone. Worse of all, there in the middle stood my family. They were covered in little demon creatures that seemed to be trying to pull them down and frozen like that. Mom had her arms wrapped around lexie and dad was reaching for them. I cried and ran for them.

A hand stopped me and lifted me by the collar of my shirt. I looked down into the eyes of the man named trigon and watched them split into four. He spoke-

'Do you see what you have down? You will cause this as the gems first-born. You will kill them.'

Then he grinned at me and was gone. I heard his laughter as I fell into darkness.

I woke up to realize I was falling off the tower because a giant dragon thing was shaking it..

Before I could even think to change into a bird I was caught. I looked up expecting to see Starfire but instead it was my Mari. I let a grin stretch my face that I'm sure would've given the Cheshire cat a run for his money and cuddled into her. She smiled at me.

'Missed you too'

She floated me to the ground and the moment she let go I turned into myself and tackled her into a hug. She giggled and hugged me back, I pulled away smiling.

'How did you get here?'

'Your mom sent me, we've been searching different times to find you. Here look'

She pulled some strange communicator from her pocket and opened it.

'Come in Mrs. Logan.'

Mom's voice came back almost immediately. 'Mari how many times do I have to tell you to call me raven?'

Then she appeared on the screen and I grinned, that's the mom I remember.

'Hi mom'

'Oh Riely! Thank god you finally found him! Mari I'll be there as soon as I can!'

Then the screen went black and I chuckled to myself. 'What no hi favorite son?'

Mari smiled at me and I finally noticed the striking resemblance she held to her mother in this time. They looked exactly the same except for Mari wore a tank top, shorts, and her hair was a long silky black.

I heard yelling behind me and turned to see mom and the rest of the titans fighting whatever that big monster dragon thing was. Mom was thrown into the side of the building and I rushed to catch her. As I checked her over I heard a ferocious rawr.

Looking up I saw a giant green beast. I remember mom telling us about this form, it only comes out when moms hurt and mom is the only one who can stop it.

The monstrous dragon suddenly shoved his hand into a portal and I saw green followed by a scream.

'No! Mari watch mom!'

I flew in between the rawring green beast and the dragon with my arms spread wide.

'STOP!'

The beast froze confused.

A voice boomed out behind me. 'Ah how lovely the brotherly instincts have made an appearance'

I turned slowly too see my sister Alexis wrapped in one powerful claw, she whimpered at me.

'Riely..'

'it's ok lexie you're going to be fine.'

The dragon's body rumbled with laughter.

'Now, now don't make promises you can't keep dear boy.'

'He doesn't have to keep them but I will.'

We both turned to see my mother of my time seething with anger.

'How dare you touch my child Malchior'

'Ah my dear raven you do grow up well.'

He grinned at her and she glared at him.

He squeezed his hand and Alexis cried and yelled out.

I went to go for him but mom grabbed me.

'Mom!'

'Riely do you recall our talk about how protective your father is about me?'

I gave her a bewildered look. 'Yes but what does that have to do with-'

'It's worse with Alexis'

I stared at her a moment before a thunderous rawr sent knifes into my ears. I turned to see a beast just like the one that held my sister except this one was green.

'Dad…'

Dad punched the other dragon across the face and he dropped Alexis as he fell to the ground. Dad caught her and turned to hand her to mom before going back to fighting with the other dragon and trying to kill it slowly.

I followed mom to the roof and helped her heal Alexis. Everyone was there.

The team seven, Mari, me, and mom all waited for her to wake up.

The moment she did she tackled mom into a hug. 'Mommy!'

I looked up to see the shocked faces of the teen titans and grinned. I turned to my younger parents.

'Hi mom, hi dad'

Cyborg fell to the ground laughing, and Starfire squealed and spun robin in circles. Mom and dad just stared.

Alexis jumped off mom and ran to me. I hugged her and then she ran at young dad.

She jumped on him, and she's strong for a thirteen year old girl. He hit the ground with an oomph!

Then he looked up to see her playing with his ears. 'Awww young daddy is so cute!'

That's when dad blushed and I saw both moms snicker.

'Awww where's my love lexie?'

Dads deep voice made her look up and she squealed. 'Daddy!'

She ran at him and he picked her up and gave her a spin. 'How's my brave little girl?'

'Not a scratch mommy and Riely fixed me up!'

'Did they now? That's great'

He grinned at her and put her on the ground as he walked over to the group.

He walked up to young dad who was standing again and frowned down at him since he was twice his size. 'I hated being that small'

Lexie piped up beside him. 'But you were so cute!'

He chuckled.

'Ok hold on a minute!'

Everyone turned to face robin.

'So raven and beast boy are your parents, this little girl Alexis is your sister, and you're from the future?!'

I grinned. 'Yep that about sums it up'

'Well is she your sister too?!'

He pointed at Mari and I blushed and looked away with a cough. 'Um no she's not my sister, actually she's your daughter.'

'WHAT!?'

Mari giggled and turned to Starfire and robin. 'Hi mom, hi daddy' She smiled at them.

Starfire squealed and tackled her into a hug that would've killed a normal human being, and robin near fainted.

'Wait a minute'

Young dad walked up.

'You don't look a thing like me; you just look like raven as a boy.'

Dad laughed at him. 'The only proof he's mine is the ears.'

'Ears?'

'Yep see'

Next thing I know I'm in a headlock by my dad and he's pulling the hair away from my ears.

'Dad!' I managed to get free and he laughed at me.

'Well fine you don't have to like them, but as I always say, chicks dig the ears.' He wiggled his ears to make a point and I rolled my eyes.

'Yea right dad'

'He's right you know.'

I jumped and turned around to see Mari smirking at me. 'Isn't that right miss raven?'

She snickered as I turned pink. 'You're absolutely right Mari, they're especially good handles.'

She walked over to dad and pulled on his ear to make him lean down to her level.

'Quit teasing him gar.'

'Gah! Alright rae!'

She leg go and he leaned up rubbing his ear.

Both moms snickered and young dad picked a bad time to speak up.

'hahaha I will never get like that and let rae control me that easily.

young mom grabbed his ear. 'What was that?'

'Nothing rae!, gah!'

She let go and he rubbed his ear grumbling to his self.

'Mommy! I wanna go home!'

We all turned to Alexis and mom smiled.

'That's my que, time to go everyone.'

Mom created a portal and we all walked through it to set foot in our living room.

I smiled. 'Ah home sweet home'

'RIELY!'

'…oh no'

I turned to see all my siblings running at me as one and braced myself for impact.

They all jumped on me and I heard my head make a strange thumping noise after hitting the hard wood floors. Everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**

**Finally got around to writing the end hope everyone likes it. 3**


End file.
